


Кофе

by Anastas2626



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, Gen, Pre-Femslash, Psychology, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastas2626/pseuds/Anastas2626
Summary: У Катры в карманах – зёрна кофе, в душе – чёрная дыра, что всем своим огромным весом, рвущим пространство-время, давит на легкие и отдается барабанной дробью в ушах. Этим всем она готова поделиться и даже отдать без остатка за даром. Её ведут к Хорду Прайму. Терять всё равно больше нечего – всё уже давным давно потеряно.
Kudos: 1





	Кофе

Катра ненавидит кофе.

Он напоминает ей черную дыру, – её жизнь – в которую она падает с каждым днём всё быстрее, приближаясь к горизонту событий, когда её тело будет разорвано на множество мелких частей, разлетится на атомы и полностью исчезнет в пустоте космоса глаз Адоры. И о ней даже никто не вспомнит.

Кофе горький, словно привкус во рту после очередного предательства, смешанного с солью таких же горьких слёз. Горьких, не как шоколад (он-то сладкий хотя бы отчасти), а, скорее, как обида. Детская, искренняя обида на любимого человека, который ушёл, не обернувшись, оставил позади, выкинул из жизни, как безделушку, подаренную кем-то незначительным на такой же ненужный и абсурдный праздник в роде Дня Святой Колбасы или торжества, в честь победы за право не добавлять солёные огурцы в Оливье.  
Кофе имеет запах – такой едкий и ядрёный, всепоглощающий и неимоверно стойкий – так похож на ярость внутри неё. Ярость, что не потушить даже кубометрами любви, как водой пожар тушат в Шепчущих лесах эти тупые принцессы. Они же все из себя хорошие и заботливые. И Адора такая же, вот только сейчас от этого, скорее, грустно и больно, чем радостно.

Кофе покрыт белой пенкой цвета волос Адоры – такой лёгкой и замечательной, почти родной. Катра бы хотела укутаться ею – быть может так стало бы на душе спокойнее? Вот только пенка исчезает быстро, почти сразу же, и от этого ассоциация с бывшей подругой (ныне – врагом) становится всё чётче и даже приобретает контуры – серо-голубые, прям как её бездонные глаза, поддержку в которых ей больше не суждено увидеть. Теперь в них только ярость, как запах кофе.

Кофе оставляет едкие пятна, что не вывести и не стереть до конца. Эти чёрные отметины на ткани – шрамы по всему телу от ожесточенных боёв за право просто быть рядом, пусть даже с бездыханным трупом – эта перспектива Катру больше не пугает совсем, как и Адору когда-то – неизвестность и Шадоу Вивер.

Катра всё чаще пьёт кофе – свою жизнь, в надежде на то, что однажды просто захлебнётся в нем, уйдет на дно, в самый центр чёрной дыры, где сольётся с огружением цветом своей души, если она, к тому времени, всё ещё будет цела, а не разорвана проказницей-Совестью в одной из её многочисленных игр, в разгар каждой из которых Катра падает в пропасть всё быстрее, даже не надеясь увидеть руку помощи – ждать больше не от кого.

На столе в комнате остаётся недопитая кружка, когда Хордак вызывает капитанку к себе. Что-ж, поиграет в утопленниц в следующий раз, всё равно перспектива задохнуться в четырёх тёмно-зелёных стенах Орды в одиночестве не сильно радует. Катра хочет погибнуть красиво – на глазах у тысяч людей, ну, или хотя бы (более желанно) одной пары, но обязательно принадлежащей Адоре – не Ши-Ре. Эту богатыршу она хочет уничтожить сама, когтями вырвать жизнь из груди и плеснуть горячим кофе прямо в лицо – «Смотри, что ты сделала с моей жизнью!»

Вот только, Адора справляется и сама. Как иронично: чтобы уничтожить принцессу силы много силы и не нужно было – разве что силы воли, правда, Катре уже плевать на все эти геройства.

Космос тоже похож на кофе – чёрный, едкий и горький, с вкраплениями белого – звёзд, что кажутся такими лишними и непривычными, но всё-таки, словно именно их всё это время и не хватало на небосводе. 

Внутри Катры тоже космос – чернеющая пустота без кислорода и тепла стабильно все тринадцать миллиардов лет. Не то, чтобы уж слишком много, но достаточно, чтобы из плотного пространства размером с человеческое сердце, всё ещё бьющееся, заполненного любовью и счастьем, превратиться в бездонную яму. На сколько же этот ваш космос жалок. У Катры это получилось за пару дней (ну, может быть, чуть больше). 

Нахождение рядом Глиммер не делает ситуацию лучше. Пустота в груди всё ещё такая же пустая – её никак не заполнить фиолетовыми блёстками и розовым глиттером для слайма, да даже пищевым красителем – её кофе слишком чёрный для этого, а грань между жизнью и смертью – слишком тонка.

Катра врёт с каждым днём всё больше, пытаясь ухватиться за выступы в пустоте космоса, надышаться перед жалкой смертью в любимом одиночестве с кружкой ненавистного, но уже такого привычного, кофе в руках. Быть может, хоть так она сможет оказаться нужной в чёрной пустоте – части мира Адоры, которой она является – где-то высоко, далеко и в прошлом?

Руки Глиммер мягкие и теплые – вовсе не как её собственные. Эта девчушка (королева) напоминает ей воздушный круассан с шоколадной начинкой – не горькой, скорее, приторно-сладкой. Такой, от которой тошнит и хочется скорее запить. И лучше бы ароматным чаем – кофе не подходит к выпечке. Кофе в принципе мало к чему подходит.

Когда Катра слышит взволнованно-непонимающий голос своего мира – Адоры, пусть и через прибор на корабле Хорда, в груди что-то ёкает, а чёрная дыра выпускает лучи материи в разные стороны, заполняя светом пустоту космоса. Правда, ненадолго и вскоре, всё вокруг опять погружается во тьму.

В носу пестрит едкий запах кофе, перед глазами темнеет кляксами напитка, а во рту вновь появляется горечь, как только связь прерывается, Глиммер выбрасывает из корабля, а её ведут к Хорду Прайму. Терять всё равно больше нечего – всё уже давным давно потеряно. 

У Катры в карманах – зёрна кофе, в душе – чёрная дыра, что всем своим огромным весом, рвущим пространство-время, давит на лёгкие и отдается барабанной дробью в ушах. Этим всем она готова поделиться и даже отдать без остатка за даром.

Предложение Прайма кажется очень заманчивым. Наполнить пустоту её космоса светом спокойствия? А почему бы и нет? Вот только, она не берёт во внимание, что чёрной дыре в общем то всё равно какой материей наполнится её душа – она массивнее всего этого и сколько не свети в бездну – свет не дойдет до дна, ведь его просто нет. Единственный вариант – высушить огромную лужу злополучного кофе на завтрак, обед и ужин, но сделать это можно лишь избавившись от сосуда, что с каждым днём всё больше трескается во всех местах, наполняя черноту, имя которому – жизнь.

И это Прайм тоже делает, быть может, не запланированно, но делает. И после, Катра больше никогда не чувствует ни запаха, ни вкуса, ни цвета этого ужасного напитка, так напоминающего ей её жизнь. Чёрная дыра в груди тоже исчезает – словно и не было её никогда и не она вовсе унтчтожала весь свет день за днём.

На место этому приходит взрывающаяся сверхновая, что в этот раз превращается не в дыру – в более яркую звезду и она светит так, что лучи видно и снаружи в виде улыбки. Искренней, не натянутой через силу, той, что адресована только Адоре – её личному миру, частью которого она вновь стала, затмив солнце своей звездой.

Лишь

— Хей, Адора,

и кофе Катра больше не пьет

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик так же есть на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9514083
> 
> В основном я обитаю там, но теперь не только.


End file.
